Items Kept on Death
Items Kept on Death is a menu accessed from the Worn Equipment button on the Interface that shows which items players will keep when they die. Generally, only the three most valuable items will be kept, and these items will be shown in this menu. Four would be kept if Protect Item is active, none if skulled, one if skulled with Protect Item active, and all for some "safe" situations. The values of items are based on Grand Exchange prices. Prices were previously based on the store or alchemy value of the items. However, since an update on 19 April 2011, the store or alchemy value of items is no longer used. Since the update on 19 April 2011, many stackable items, such as coins, are always kept. This also includes most basic items, such as low level armour, runes, seeds, food, quest and untradeable items. Upon death, the player will be taken to Death's Office and have the option to reclaim items from Death himself (or Frank during Missing, Presumed Death), destroy the items or attempt to retrieve items at their gravestone within a small period of time. If a player dies in the Wilderness, they will not respawn at Death's Office, the player will just spawn east of the Edgeville lodestone losing all but the three to five most valuable items depending on active effects. The respawn points available are: *Lumbridge *Burthorpe *Falador (Recruitment Drive must be completed) *Camelot (King's Ransom must be completed) *Soul Wars (Nomad's Requiem must be completed) *The last major location the player has passed through (known as a hub) Wilderness Upon dying in the Wilderness, be it to player or monster, players will lose all of their items, except their three most valuable items. A maximum of five items can be saved by using the protect items prayer and a portent/sign of item protection unless on a high risk server. However, players who are skulled will lose all items by default. Safe minigames The term safe refers to the fact that it is safe to die within the minigame. Safe minigames, such as Castle Wars, Duel Arena, Soul Wars, or Fist of Guthix, allow players to keep all their items upon death. Safe areas Safe areas include all random event areas, such as Leo the gravedigger's event space, as well as player-owned houses. The Items Kept on Death interface will show that players will keep all their items upon death. Staked duels In the Duel Arena, players may challenge other players to a staked duel. This means that items or coins are put at stake during the duel, and the winner is awarded with the staked items. However, since the Duel Arena is a safe minigame, players will not lose any items (except the staked items) if they die during the duel. Gravestones When players die, gravestones may appear on the spot where the player dies, with the exception of inside safe minigame, Wild Jade Vine killing, dangerous Clan Wars or in the Wilderness. Gravestones may last for up to three minutes, depending on the type of the gravestone. During this period, a dead player will be able to respawn and retrieve any remaining items that are not kept on death from the gravestone. There are items that are always kept on death outside of the wilderness and others are always kept regardless of location. Some items cannot be retrieved upon death through gravestones as noted below. Items that are never kept Certain untradeable items, like Runecrafting pouches, cannot be kept upon death. This is regardless of whether the item is the most valuable item, or if Protect Item prayer is used. When player dies, the item is lost forever, cannot be retrieved from the gravestone of the player, and will not appear to other players. Caught Hunter items such as Chinchompas will be released when a player dies. Some books including but not limited to Barbarian skills and My notes will disappear on death. There appears to be two types of item not kept on death. Items which are never kept, no matter what, and items that are not available from your gravestone even if you return in time. Items that are always lost These items are shown at the right of the Items Kept on Death screen. They are destroyed automatically if you die in an unsafe manner such as regular play or an unsafe minigame. They cannot be claimed from Death as well. Some of the items always lost on death include any kind of Experience lamp and Crystal triskelions. "Not reclaimable at gravestone" items These items will be saved if they are kept in the inventory upon death, but will not appear at the gravestone if they are not kept upon death. Items that have a Destroy rather than drop option usually fall into this category. Some of these items include pets, some can be reclaimed from a Pet shop owner, and books such as Barbarian skills and My notes. Some of items are converted into coins. However, for some of the equipment it will only happen if the player is involved in a dangerous PvP combat, such as dying in the red portal of Clan Wars. Some of them will turn into coins always, such as degraded Ancient warrior's equipment. If a cape is not protected in a non-PvP situation, such as dying from the Kalphite King, the cape will appear instead of coins. Wealth information On 3 March 2009, the interface was upgraded to show players the value of the items being carried or worn. This information is displayed to the right of the interface: *'Carried wealth' - total value of items carried and worn. *'Risked wealth' - the value of items lost upon death. Gallery Safe area.png|All items will be kept upon death. Items Kept on Death Safe Area 2.png|All items as another NPC during an event as them will only lose items they had. Respawn interface.png|Interface that shows up after players death, where you can choose respawn location and items to keep. Trivia *Gloves bought from the Culinaromancer's Chest were once an unreclaimable item. This has now been fixed by Jagex. *Items such as the Slayer helmet and a charged dragonfire shield are not correctly priced with their basic version. *Untradeable items show their price when they are shown in the Items Kept on Death menu. Such as an explorer's ring which is shown to be worth 350 coins and a fire cape is worth 3,500,000 coins. *The Items Kept on Death interface will now give a bit of extra info about gravestones if applicable, following the 9 November 2009 updates. *Free to play players that have previously been members and who still have member items can still check the worth of the items, even though they aren't members any longer. *When on the Items Kept on Death screen, the effects of being poisoned are paused, same as with the ring of stone. *When dying with two or more objects of the same value, the priority of the item depends on its position in your inventory. *The carried wealth/risk counter will display a maximum of 2,147,483,647. If you are carrying more, it will show as "Unknown!" *There is currently a glitch where the charming imp and herbicide can sometimes appear under the grave rather than in the grave, resulting in the item disappearing before the Grave disappears. *During the Battle of Lumbridge, the Warpriest armour was automatically kept on death outside of the wilderness. After the 15 October 2013 update, the armour is no longer kept on death and behaves like all other items, appearing in the gravestone. See also *Worn Equipment *Equipment bonuses *Death nl:Items Kept on Death Category:Interface